Opening the Wound
|Tech = Tech Level 2 |Resources = , , |Units = 6 Mounted Troopers 6 Troopers 8 Strike Mechs 1 Scout 2 Pummels 1 Hvy Pummel 3 Workers Sev'Rance Tann Data Droid |Gaia = 3 Transport Ships |Population = 100 |No = 5 |Previous = Pressing the Advantage |Next = Into the Grid }} Opening the Wound is the fifth scenario of the Confederacy campaign. Sev'Rance Tann goes to Alaris Prime to decipher the codes for the Decimator. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Destroy the Republic transmission tower. * Escort the Data Droid to the Decimator facilities. * Destroy the Decimator facilities after unlocking the operational codes. * Escort Tann and the Data Droid back to the landed Confederacy transports. * Data Droid must survive. * Sev'Rance Tann must survive. Hints # The Wookiee colonies are primarily o the North and South. They are unprepared for a quick surprise attack. However, it may be better to avoid them altogether. Players Player * (Confederacy): The player starts with a small army at the center of the map. They must build up an army and take out the Transmission Tower to the east, then bring the Data Droid to the Decimator Facilities to the west. Enemies * (Republic): The soldiers guarding the Decimator Facilities. They have a few Medium Turrets and Adv Anti-Air Turrets, as well as a Troop Center. * (Republic): The soldiers guarding the Transmission Tower. They have a few Medium Turrets, two Repeater Troopers, and a Hvy Strike Mech. * (Wookiees): The Wookiee base to the north. They start with an Airbase and a Troop Center, and train Aircraft. * (Wookiees): The Wookiee base to the west. They start with three Troop Centers, and train Troopers. * (Wookiees): The Wookiee base to the south. They start with two Shipyards, and train Ships. * (Wookiees): The Wookiee base to the east. They start with two Mech Factories, and train Mechs. * (Wookiees): Consists of a few Scouts scattered across the map. Strategy The player starts with an army on the island at the center of the map. Head south to find three Transport Ships. There are two ways to complete the scenario: the fast and the slow. Fast way Send Sev'Rance and the Pummels east to the Transmitter. Use Sev'Rance to kill the Repeater Troopers and Hvy Strike Mech, and take down the Transmitter with the Pummels. Meanwhile, build a Troop Center and train some Anti-Air Troopers, then send the entire army (including Sev'Rance and the Pummels) to the west. Bring the Data Droid near the Decimator Facilities, then destroy the Facilities. The army will be attacked by Wookiee forces; kill anything that threatens the Pummels (particularly Mounted Troopers and Mech Destroyers) while the Pummels take down the Facilities. Once both Facilities are down, send Sev'Rance and the Data Droid back to the base to end the scenario. Slow way The safer, slower way is to build up a base and train some reinforcements. The island has limited resources, and there's not much room to construct buildings, so head to the eastern shore, where there are some more Ore Deposits and Nova Deposits, and a lot of Trees. Once the player has an economy up and running, build some military buildings and train an army. The Wookiees train a wide variety of units, so the player's army will need to be equally diverse. By now, the player can either focus on the original objective, or just remove all Wookiees from the map before continuing. Either way, winning the scenario will entail the same objectives - destroy the Transmitter to the east, and bring the Data Droid to the Decimator Facilities in the west. Once the Facilities have been destroyed and Sev'Rance and the Data Droid are back on the island, the player is victorious. Category:Confederacy scenarios